Various arrangements are known for mounting a hinge to a door and frame. In a common arrangement a cabinet hinge includes a mounting structure (such as a mounting plate or door wing with a hinge cup) which is fastened to the cabinet door by one or more fasteners (such as mounting screws) and a frame wing which is fastened to the cabinet frame and is movably connected with the mounting structure. The mounting of a cabinet door to a cabinet frame requires that the door be properly aligned with the cabinet frame for suitable "fit" and operation of the door (and to provide intended visual appearance or aesthetic appeal). Many mounting arrangements require that wood screws or like fasteners be used to affix the hinge to the cabinet frame and cabinet door. For example, an installer is required to drill mounting holes for the wood screws. This requires precise positioning of the mounting holes by the assembler. Such precise positioning of the mounting holes may be difficult for an assembler due to inexact measurement, machine tool inaccuracies, and cabinet material variations (even if a drill template is used). Therefore, a cabinet hinge that can be adjusted for alignment after the installation of the screws to some extent simplifies the installation process.
Known conventional cabinet hinge adjustment arrangements tend to be relatively complex. Moreover, many known adjustable hinges do not readily provide for adjustment in three directions (that is, in the transverse directions of height and width, i.e. along the edge surface, and in the normal direction of depth, i.e. out of the edge surface, of the cabinet frame or mounting edge) as would readily allow for easier installation and would overcome difficulties that may be posed by human, tool, machine, and manufacturing variations.
It would be advantageous to have a hinge of a relatively simple construction that overcomes the limitations presented by conventional cabinet hinge adjustment arrangements. It would also be advantageous to have an adjustable cabinet hinge that is relatively easy to manufacture (using a relatively small number of parts). It would further be advantageous to have an adjustable cabinet hinge that is relatively simple to install and is adjustable within a three dimensional space through a single adjustment module.